We have feelings too
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: Oneshot, GalleomxDuon. "She cared for me. When I was tortured by my Master, she came to my rescue. At one point, I literally became a part of her. And now that we're free... I have grown to love her."


This sentence will repeat twice

This sentence will repeat twice.

Okay, so I'm known to come out with weird and creepy pairings. Welcome… to the SSE, lol.

Anyway, I got this idea whilst collecting all the boss trophies (Tabuu was ANNOYING), and I thought, "How can I pair up some of the characters in Brawl?"

And then it hit. No one cares about the SSE characters. They may not be all bad. Who knows, some may have been forced against their will. So I thought that I'd pair two up to see how it goes.

**Disclaimer:** Duon, Galleom and all other characters are copyright of Nintendo. I do not own these characters, or any part of Nintendo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**We have feelings too**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Subspace. The World where the only things that exist are darkness, crushed dreams and failed ambitions. Subspace… used to be my home. My life, my purpose… and now my past. My name is Galleom.

I used to be feared, because of how I was used. I had no power over my own will, thanks to... Well, anyway… I was used to help spread subspace around the Earth, in order to give our boss power. However… I was foiled. Crushed, by a man with a long sword, a girl with blue hair and a puffball in a mask. More-off, I was THEN defeated by two kids, one was barely a teenager, and the other just made his giant lizard do the fighting. How humiliating…

After that, I self-destructed. I remember when I was brought back to Subspace… I was tortured by… him. My Master didn't take failure lightly. My best friend Duon saved me. She said that people fail all the time, and that my Master should cut me some slack. He agreed reluctantly, but refused to put me back together for fear of further failure. Duon took pity on me, and took my head, attaching it to herself. She saved me. We used our combined powers to try to guard the battleship Halberd, which our boss's minions had taken, but once again… we failed. Both of us weren't enough to stop them.

We both would've been tortured, if it weren't for Master being too occupied with the fact they'd managed to get into subspace. He'd frozen them into trophies shortly after they'd gotten in, but apparently, a few had managed to escape, and gotten the rest back together to fight him. Even the ones on our side turned against us. It was our Master against the heroes, and no surprise he lost. Especially when that Sonic guy destroyed his wings. That made a mockery of his whole plan.

But in my thoughts… he deserved it. After all, using others for your own purpose is harsh and cruel. It deserves to be punished.

Once the World was restored from Subspace, the Smashers shortly found me and Duon, wrecked and dishevelled. They repaired us, gave us new joints, new paint, new lives… but the best of all, they gave us hearts. We were so grateful, we wished to stay with them, and assist them in any way possible. They agreed, and now… I am a part of the Smash Brothers community.

The Smashers… They have such kind hearts. We tried to kill them, we tried to destroy their world… and yet they give us a second chance, a chance to redeem ourselves and right our wrongs.

But the one who stuck by me the whole way was Duon. She never left my side, and during the Subspace, where we were both enslaved, she understood what I was going through. She helped me, she protected me, and she tried to give me another chance at life. I am truly grateful to her.

But recently… I've been getting weird feelings lately. Every time I'm around her, my new heart beats faster, and I stutter on my words. I thought it was just a malfunction with the hearts, but apparently, it isn't. According to one of the Smashers – Pit, I think his name was? – It's a 'feeling' called 'love'. Apparently, you get this feeling when you want to show someone you care for them very much. And I do care for Duon, just as much as she cared for me when I was destroyed.

I suppose, in the words of what humans would say… I love Duon.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hello? Earth to Galleom?"

"Hm…?"

"Yo, metal head, snap out of it!" I felt someone kick my arm, with a resounding clang, and a weird vibrating feeling up my arm. I looked down to see Master Toon, jumping up and down, clutching his foot and wincing in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master Toon, I was thinking."

"Yeah, well keep an ear open, please," Toon Link sighed, gingerly putting weight back on his foot. His friends – Pit, Red, Sonic, and his older brother Link – were all crowded around, laughing at him. I know it's cruel to laugh at someone's pain, though if it's funny, humans sometimes can't help it.

"Oh my God, you're such a moron…" Chuckled Link, hitting his younger brother playfully, resulting in a harsh glare from him, "Foot doesn't work on metal, numbnuts."

"Shut up!"

"Anyway," began Red, once the laughter had subsided, "How are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" I was puzzled, as Red rolled his eyes at me.

"You know, Duon."

"Oh!" I lowered my head, "I… I don't know. I don't think its right."

"Right?" Sonic asked, puzzled, "What do you mean by 'right'?"

"Well," I turned to Master Sonic, "Are machines allowed to love? Are we even meant to? Love is for humans and beings, not hunks of metal and scrap. To love someone… or something… is strange. I've never done it before, so what if I mess up? And suppose she doesn't like me back?"

"Galleom," Link began, turning to me, "It's not about whether she likes you back or not, it's about the fact she knows how you feel toward her. She'll understand."

"Master Link, to me, it's not about that," I frowned, "I feel like it's just not right for a robot like me to love. Even if it's another robot, it just doesn't feel right."

"Galleom…"

"Please, Master Link, Master Red…" I turned away, "I… I just don't know."

There was a long pause, as the Smashers all looked at each other. I felt down and depressed now. I wanted to tell Duon how I felt, but at the same time, was it right? Was it right for a robot to love another robot? …Or even anything?

"Love has nothing to do with who you are," Everyone, including me, turned to the new speaker, who was Master Pit. He'd stood up, looking up at me with a serious face, "Galleom, love doesn't matter who you are. Love comes from the heart, from the bottom of your soul. Your true heart and feelings are poured into it, love is… love. There's nothing you can do to change it," He turned slowly, "Love comes from the heart, Galleom. Do you have a heart?"

I was stunned, "Um, yes, but Master Pit—"

"There you go then," He nodded, "It's up to you. Either be a coward, or let your heart do the talking." And with that, he left, followed by the others. Just before he left, Master Red turned to me.

"…Listen to him, Galleom," He instructed, "He's the wise one. Take his advice," He left, leaving me stunned.

"Love is… from the heart…" I put a hand to my chest-plate, where I felt the rhythmic thud of the organ that was put in me merely months ago. I smiled.

"Maybe… Master Pit is right."

I stood up, beginning to walk to the entrance of the large garage I was kept in. I pressed the button on the wall, letting the gate open, so I could walk out. The sun was slowly setting, and I could hear Master Lucas and the others playing in the background. I sighed, lowering my head.

"Duon… forgive me…" I began to walk to the other garage, not too far from me. Being large that I was, it was a quick walk. I didn't get out much, so this was a literal 'breath of fresh air' as the Smashers called it.

As I reached where she stayed, I could feel the thumping in my chest-plate become louder, and I felt really… nervous.

"Well… I can't turn back now…" I raised my humungous hand, and rapped three times on the door.

Silence.

'Maybe she's out,' I thought, my heart sinking. I was about to knock again, when a voice echoed from inside.

"Who is it?" It was Duon. I felt my fists clench, and my non-existent nerves get the better of me.

"I, er…" I stuttered, "I-it's me, Galleom."

"Oh," The door opened, and Duon looked out, smiling, her metal face flashing in the sunlight, a golden reflection of beauty, "Hello Galleom. Anything I can help you with?"

"I, uh…" I felt myself become awkward as I looked at her, "You… you don't mind going for a walk… er," I glanced at her wheels, "…Stroll, do you?"

She eyed me, a little suspicious, "…Okay, sure. I need some air."

Smiling, I moved away to let her out. The sun glinted off of the two blue blades she had. The Smashers had helped Duon, with the absence of my head on her back, she'd had the two blades turned around, and put on the front, like arms for support. The cannon on the top of her head had also been moved back, for the same reason of helping her balance. She nodded, and we began to stroll, a little away from the mansion. I felt really awkward like this, unsure of what to do.

Questions were running through my head, mostly of, "Is this right?" "What should I do now?" and, "How will I tell her?"

After a short distance, I felt her tap my arm. I turned to her, puzzled, "Something wrong?"

She turned away, looking out at the sun setting behind the hills, "…The sun's setting. It's been years…"

I knew what she'd meant. In Subspace, the sun never rises, so the sun can never set. Some people take things for granted, but it's when they're gone, people really begin to notice how much they wish for it. It's been two years since I've seen a sunset, and it's awe-inspiring. The colours were breath-taking, the gold melting into the orange, and finally the red of the surrounding sky. We sat there for a few moments, watching it set, basking in its warm glow, neither of us speaking.

"…It's beautiful," Duon whispered, her left front blade trailing across the dirt, "I've never seen something so awe-inspiring before now…"

"When we take it for granted, and it leaves…" I mumbled, making her turn to me, "That's when we realise we truly miss it."

Duon nodded, and turned back to the sunset, "But still… the colours…"

I nodded, watching the sun dance on her metallic frame, making her sparkle. The golden eyes were almost as beautiful as the sun itself, and her placid expression made me feel all giddy inside. Before I knew it, words were leaving my mouth without me saying it.

"…It's almost as pretty as you, Miss Duon…"

"Wh-what?" Duon wheeled around, looking at me, shock etched in her face. Realizing what I'd said, I quickly clamped my enormous hand over my mouth, issuing in a loud clang that reverberated around the clearing.

"S-So sorry, Miss Duon! I-I don't know what came over me!" I blurted out, "P-Please forgive me!"

"…" Duon was silent as she gazed at me for a moment. I felt embarrassed, and averted my eyes to the almost-vanished sun. Duon lowered her head, and then joined me, looking back at where I was looking. Another long pause.

"Galleom?"

"Hm?"

Duon scratched the dirt with her blades, "…Can I ask you something?"

I was startled as I turned to her, "…Of course, Miss Duon. Anything you like."

"…What do you think of humans?" This took me off-guard, as I showed evident shock in my features and body-language.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I mean…" She shook her head, "I know they're nice to us, but… humans in general."

I was silent, still confused, "I think… they're alright…"

"Hm…" She sighed, trailing her blades once again in the dirt. Finally, she turned, "Galleom, do you know any human emotions? There are some I don't understand."

"Hm? Like what?"

"Well, three emotions," She began to explain, "First, do you know anything about rage?"

"Rage…?" I nodded slowly, "Rage is what our old Master had towards the Smashers when they ruined his plans."

"You mean Tabuu?" I winced at his name, and she noticed the obvious pain it gave me via the memories, "I'm sorry, Galleom…"

"No, its fine," I shook it off, "Rage is an advanced form of anger, more than hate. To direct your rage at someone is to cause mental or physical harm to them."

"I see…" She nodded, "And emo?"

"Emo?" I blinked, "What's that?"

"I was hoping you knew," Mumbled Duon, looking away, "According to Sir Falco, Sir Wolf is 'emo', or whatever it is."

"Hm… I can't say I know. Sorry."

"It's Okay," She smiled at me warmly, which made my heart beat faster, "The last one is love."

I faltered on this one, "L-love?"

"Yes, love," She nodded, "You know about it?"

"Love is…" I faltered, then tried again, "Love is…"

"Something wrong?" She asked, puzzled, looking at me, "Galleom?"

I couldn't talk. I was completely clogged up in my throat. Maybe it was an oil leakage of some kind, but whatever it was, it wouldn't let me explain. Finally, I decided to force against the blockage with my words.

"Love… is like…" I stammered, but continued, the words being forced out, "…Love is when… you care very deeply for somebody, when you are sad or distraught when they are feeling down or depressed. You hate to see them hurt, you always want to make them happy. It makes you joyful to see a smile on their face, and you get weird feelings around them, like your heart starts beating really fast, and you start stammering."

"…Oh," Duon didn't say much more as she turned back to the sunset, which was almost gone completely now, "I-I see..."

I blinked, surprised, _'Did she just stammer?'_

Gently, I put my hand on her back. I could feel her shaking slightly, and her heart was thudding loudly, making my hand vibrate on her back.

"Miss Duon? Are you Okay?" She didn't reply, but continued to watch the disappearing sun.

"Galleom…"

"Yes?"

"…Do you love me?" There was a long pause, as I thought whether to tell her. First, I thought it'd be better to ask if she loved me.

"…Do you love me, Duon?" She was silent, but I could guess from the silence that it was a yes. I frowned, looking back at the sun, "…Miss Duon?"

"Yes…" She murmured, making me look at her again, "…Yes, I do."

"…I see," I nodded calmly, a huge weight lifted off my shoulders, "Well then, I suppose it's safe for me to say that I love you too, Miss Duon."

She looked at me, then back at the sun, the final rays disappearing, but leaving a twinkling reminder left in her eyes. She slowly turned to face me.

"Galleom… You don't mind if… we do this tomorrow, do you?"

"Of course not…" I nodded, putting my hand on the side of her face, "Whatever makes you happy."

She smiled, and moved closer, "Thank you…"

She leaned in, and her mouth met mine. I had no clue what this was, but it felt nice. It was a relief to know she loved me back, and I returned the odd gesture. She moved away a few seconds later, smiling.

"What was that?" I questioned, puzzled, "That was… weird, but in a good way."

"It's called 'a kiss'," She explained, "It's how humans show their love to each other. I saw Sir Ike and Miss Peach do it the other day."

"Oh, I see…" I nodded, and put an arm around her neck, "Well, want me to take you back?"

"Of course," She smiled politely, as we began to stroll back towards the holding areas, or what's called 'Our garages'. As we walked, Duon smiled at me, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I nodded, a huge smile plastered on my face. It wasn't so bad after all.

I was an idiot. After all… we have hearts.

And we have feelings too.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed. My newest and weirdest pairing. That's three I've officially made for this section. I love that.**

**Well, peace out people! DuonxGalleom forever!**

**+Regii+**


End file.
